Demigods
by IamACompanionAndDaughtorofA106
Summary: What if the Anubis gang minus Nina are demigods and there is a ring, a necklace, and a gem that if it got in the wrong hands. It could destroy the world. Now they must keep it safe and destroy Kronos at the same time.  After BOTL a little bit in TLO.
1. Home at last

**Let's get on with the story takes place after BOTL and i got the idea from the story Never Judge A Book By It's Cover  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOA**

Nina's POV

I can't wait to go back to camp and meet my brother Percy. You see I am an daughter of Poseidon and Percy is my brother. I go to camp half-blood. I also have to help in the next Titan war.

"Nina why do you have to go." Amber whined. She is lucky I am her friend or else she will be doused with water every now and then.

"Amber I have to go to camp" I said

"But why can't I come?" she asked. Gods can she ask questions

"Because it is for kids like me" I said

"What do you mean kids like you?" she asked

"I have ADHD and dislexia." I said

"Oh I will leave then." Then she left without another question

Thank Gods. I put on my seashell necklace that turns into a golden shield when pressed. I also put on my seahorse hair clip also when pressed it turns into a sword. Tyson made it, he is awesome. Finally I finished packing.

I went down stares with my suitcase and i heard amber talking about my ADHD and dyslexia.

"Wow i never knew... Perfect blackmail." Jerome said. I swear he and Alfie are sons of Hermes

I walked into the room

"Jerome if you use that against me you will regret it. I am leaving guys and I might be late next year." I said walking to the door.

"Why?" Mara asked

Think. Think. I cant just say _'Oh I am fighting in a war against an evil titan and I might die. Bye have a great summer'_

"The time the plane leaves. Ok bye." I said quickly walking out the door

I got in a taxi and said to go to the airport

Once I got there I was super scared to go on the plane, I mean Zeus might blast me and a ton of people out the air.

_After flight_

Gods! Land, kinda, safe land.

I got out of the airport and started walking towards camp.

_At Thalia's pine_

Home I am Home

I started walking towards my cabin

I opened the door and saw Percy in his bed

"Hey Per - Oh my Gods, it looks like you had a party but you didnt clean"

Clothes were on everywhere on the floor, beds, even the ceiling.

"Oh hey Nina give me hug" Percy said getting off his bed

"Oh come here" I said hugging him

"Where's Annabeth I wanna see her" I said

"She is at sword practice" Percy said

"Ok I need some sword practice anyway" I said pressing my hair clip. It turned into a sword like Percy's but silver.

"See ya" I said walking out the door.

Little did I know things will start getting interesting

**I know you are wondering how Percy got there it is after the boat incadint.**


	2. AN

**I am sorry to say guys but this story is on hold. You see my friend is making me finish my other story Who do you think you are. So when that story is finished I will finish my this story. I promise. Thanks bye  
><strong>


	3. Oh Gods

**Ok guys I manage to write this while I was writing Who do you think you are. But I still might not be able to post in a long time**

At the House

Amber's POV

UGH! Nina left already and I am SO bored!

"I am so bored" I said in the living room with everyone

Then Trudy walked in

"Well we are going to New York" She said excitedly

"WOO" Everyone yelled

"Now get packed we are leaving tonight" She said walking out the room

We all ran to our rooms and started packing.

_that night_

"Ok everyone let's go" Trudy said

We started loading the car and left.

_At the airport_

I'm free! It was so cramped in there

"Ok everyone our plane is leaving in 15 minutes. Now go! Go!" Mara said starting to run

We started running. Dodging people and luggage.

The lady was about to close the door but we made it just in time

We got on the plane and took off

_No ones POV on the plane_

The plane almost hit lightning but missed it

"I'm scared" Amber said

"Just go to sleep and by the time we wake up we will might land" Alfie said

Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara slept while everyone else waited for this death trap to land

_The next day_

Jerome, Alfie, Amber, and Mare woke up just as the pilot said to fasten their seatbelt

They did and the plane started to land

_After getting off the plane_

Trudy got a big enough taxi to fit all the luggage and all of them them

They got to their hotel and unpacked

"Who wants to go to the park?" Fabian asked

"Me" Everyone

"Let's Go!" Jerome yelled

_At the park_

"Man I love the park" Mara said

"How come no one is here" Mick asked

They shrugged

Then they heard something

A minotaur came out of the trees

Everyone backed up in shock while Trudy muttered something

Then three kids ,maybe 15 years old; one guy and two girls, ran after it

Two of the three kids started fighting it

One of the girls pulled out a dagger

The guy pulled out a pen

"WHAT IS A PEN GOING TO DO" Jerome yelled at the kid

Then the pen his hand turned into a sword

"Sweet" Alfie said

The last girl climbed a tree then jumped on its back

"Keep it distracted" The girl on it's back yelled

They did as they were told

Then the one on the back clicked her hair clip and it turned into a silver sword.

She then stabbed it in it's back

She came tumbling down ,but landed on her feet like a cat

The guy and girl that kept it distracted hi-fived

They turned their heads and saw Trudy

"Trudy!" They said walking towards her

"Sweeties!" She said hugging them "I haven't seen you in so long"

"Um Trudy? Who are they" Patrica asked

"They are Percy and Annabeth"

Then Jerome walked up to Annabeth

"Why hello." He said kissing her hand

Then the girl on the minotaur's back walked up to them, her hair covering her face

"Uh oh, Percy. Looks like you have some compitition" She said laughing

"Shut up sis" He said shoving her shoulder

"Nah. I'm good"

"Will you both be quiet" Annabeth said "They must be half-bloods. Since they saw through the mist"

"We better get them to camp. And it is nice seeing you again Trudy." Percy said

"Okay"

Then the unnamed girl moved the hair out of her face

"Nina!" They said -beside Trudy, Percy, and Annabeth- in shock

"Guys!" She said also in shock

Oh Gods


	4. AN (sorry for so many)

**Hey guys**

**Im going to update soon. I promise!**

**but I reread this story and my first thought was 'Did I really write this?'**

**So I am editing everything.**

**I am surprised any of you liked it considering how terrible I was at writing**

**So I am redoing everything in this story.**

**i will fix stuff, add things and take away things**

**So I am making a new chapter. But I want to edit this story first. Thanks for understanding.**

**And sorry for so many A/Ns**

** Bye! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwannza. What ever you guys celebrate!**


	5. Welcome, to Camp Half-blood

**Hey guys.**

**I am soooo sorry**

**I just started losing ideas and I became lazy**

**Now on my other story I promised I would at least post a new chapter before Christmas**

**its still before Christmas so let kick off christmas with a new chapter. Shall we?**

_Nina's POV_

Oh gods

"Nina! What the hell where you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Amber started to shout at me

Oh gods what to do? What to say?!

"Let me guess, you never told them?" Percy questioned turning Riptide back into a pen

"Oh shut up, Percy" I said frustrated

"Wait, Percy? Like in Harry Potter?" Fabian asked pointing a finger at Percy

"Why does everyone always asked that?" My annoying brother (A.K.A. Percy) whined

"You still haven't answered my question" Amber said crossing her arms

"Nina," Trudy said, looking me straight in the eye "It's time to tell them"

I let out a huff "Ok guys, it's time to confess. I am kinda not human"

"I knew it!" Alfie exclaimed "Your an alien! Are you from Raxacoricofallapatorius? **(Can anyone guess where that planet is from? Review if you know where it's from. Just say the name of the show Hint: It's from a sci-fi show. If any of you know it, you are amazing.)**

I rolled my eyes at his stupidness "No Alfie, I'm not from Raxacoricofallapatorius"

"But you can pronounce it!"

"That because I have seen the show it's from, Alfie"

"Oh"

"Anyway, I am half-human. Along with Percy and Annabeth."

"So then what are you if you aren't half human but you also aren't an alien?" Mara asked

"I am half Greek god. A demigod to be exact"

**(I'm ending it right here. Just kidding. I left you on a cliffhanger for to long)**

"Half god. Not possible" Mick stated

"No, it's possible" Trudy said

"Oh ya. Prove it" Jerome said with a smug smile

"Fine. Follow us" Annabeth said walking towards the forest

They all started to follow her, Percy, Trudy, and I

_10 minutes later_

"How much longer?" Amber complained

"About 15 more minutes" Percy said

Amber groaned

_15 minutes later_

"We're here" I shouted to the gang

We walked past some trees and we were at the gate to Camp Half-blood

"Welcome" Percy said extending his arms "To Camp Half-blood"

"That reminds me of Jurassic Park"

"Alfie!" Everyone yelled

**Done! Now I am giving myself due date to post a new chapter. It is the day of my birthday. Which is January 12. **

**Also sorry it's pretty short but, hey, at least I got a new chapter in**

**So bye guys. Happy holidays! Stay safe!**


End file.
